List of Unnamed Characters from Season Five
Thrill Kill Hooker : The Hooker was played by Courtenay Taylor. Running Around Rowdy Amish Teen #1 & Rowdy Amish Teen #2 : Rowdy Amish Teen #1 was played by Sean Andrew. : Rowdy Amish Teen #2 was played by Jesse C. Boyd . Devil Music Store Owner : The Store Owner was played by Kevin T. McCarthy. Boy Crazy School Principal This School Principal was the principal of Grays Ferry High School which Samantha Randall attended in 1963. : School Principal was played by Jim Abele. World's End Sailor This Sailor visited the Pallomar Ballroom while on shore leave in 1938 and bought a taxi dance from Audrey Metz. When he started making unwanted advances on her, Will Paige intervened on her behalf. The Sailor was ready to step outside with Will, until another sailor told him of Will's violent reputation, at which point the Sailor backed off. The ballroom's owner, Buzz Moran, gave a talking to the Sailor, who shipped out the next day. His whereabouts in 2007 are unknown. : The Sailor was played by Brian F. Durkin. Justice Uniform Cop This Uniform Cop was at the scene after Sheena McNulty committed suicide in her dorm room in 1982. He attempted, unsuccessfully, to stop her father Jason McNulty from entering the room. The Uniform Cop's whereabouts in 2007 are unknown. : The Uniform Cop was played by J. Teddy Garces. Sabotage Newscaster This Newscaster was a news anchor for a Philadelphia TV station. Sometime after the bombing of a Big Box electronics store on December 26, 1999 that killed Curt Fitzpatrick and injured half a dozen others, the Newscaster reported that authories were still looking for anyone with information that could help find the responsible parties. The Newscaster's whereabouts in 2008 are unknown. : The Newscaster was played by Saida Pagan. Spiders Burley Guy #1 This Burley Guy was a sentry at the entrance to a white supremacist compound in 2008. Flanked by another armed sentry, he brandished a shotgun at what he thought was a lost driver, which turned out to be Detectives Scotty Valens and Nick Vera, leading a police raid to arrest Truitt "Spider" Leland for the murder of Nora Mariposa. The Burley Guy and his associate were quickly taken into custody. : Burley Guy #1 was played by Michael Canaan. The Road Cocky Dude The "Cocky Dude" was a friend Brenda MacDowell and David Nelson. He attended their engagement party of on August 12 2007, where he solicited toasts from guests as well as Brenda herself, which he recorded on a video camera. When Brenda went to get something from her car and never returned, he accompanied David to look for her. His whereabouts in 2008, when Brenda was found, are unknown. : The "Cocky Dude" was played by Sunil Malhotra. Hot Woman The "Hot Woman" was an aquaintance of Brenda MacDowell and David Nelson. She attended their engagement party of on August 12 2007. When the "Cocky Dude" (see above) had her record a message on camera, she jokingly recalled that David had turned her down "even after (she) took (her) clothes off" but acknowledged they've all grown up since then. Her whereabouts in 2008 are unknown. : The "Hot Woman" was played by Kincaid Walker. John Smith predicted that David would eventually move on to his ex-girlfriend, possibly referring to her. Male Party Guest The Male Party Guest was an aquaintance of Brenda MacDowell and David Nelson. He attended their engagement party of on August 12 2007. He announced that a car in the parking lot still had its light on, reading the license plate. The car happened to be Brenda's who went outside to get it along with the video she had made for her and David's engagement. No one knew John Smith had actually turned the lights on himself to lure Brenda outside to abduct her. The party guest's whereabouts in 2008, when Brenda was found, are unknown. : '' The Male Party Guest was played by Michael Proctor.'' Newark Resident This Newark Resident lived in that area. During the search for John Smith's home, he pointed out to detectives Kat Miller and Nick Vera where Smith lived. : The Newark Resident was played by Stevie Johnson. Young Woman This Young Woman fell into a well in the woods in 1983. While treading water, a young boy later known as John Smith overheard her and approached the well. She called for help, but instead he simply spat into the well and smiled. The young woman eventually gave up and drowned. Smith would later describe it at "the most beautiful thing (he'd) ever seen." As an adult, he would attempt to recreate the scenario by abducting and imprisoning women until they gave up hope and died. : The Young Woman was played by Kristen Faye Hunter. Based on her outfit, she may have been Amish. Colleen's Husband Colleen's Husband was married to Colleen Legarth and father to her young daughter. After Colleen was abducted in 2006 by John Smith and left to die, her husband was left to raise their daughter alone. After her remains were found by detectives in 2008, Colleen's husband played a video recording of her mother shortly after her daughter's birth to ensure Colleen's daughter would remember her mother. : Colleen's Husband was played by Jonathan Strait. Ghost of My Child Fireman #1 This Fireman was one of several who responded to a fire at Victor Martinez's building on February 12, 2005. When Priscilla Chapin rushed up to him, frantically telling him her baby Max Chapin was inside, the Fireman attempted to radio fireman James McElroy, who was inside. McElroy had already emerged from the building, however, too late to save the baby. The Fireman's whereabouts in 2008, when it was discovered Max was not in the building at the time, are unknown. : Fireman #1 was played by Teddy Lane Jr.. 5